


Heather

by binchans



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, Song: Heather (Conan Gray), Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binchans/pseuds/binchans
Summary: Felix wanted to tell him right then and there that he was in love with him.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Heather

_I still remember the third of December, me in your sweater_

_You said it looked better on me than it did you_

_Only if you knew how much I liked you_

Felix couldn't keep the blush off his cheeks as his best friend helped him slip on the oversized sweater. Chan had noticed how Felix was shivering, insisting that the slender boy wear it, even though that meant Chan going without.  
"I have more muscle, I don't get cold like you." He insisted.  
It was saturated with Chan's scent, and Felix had to stop himself from burying his nose in it and inhaling. 

And at the end of the day, Chan had refused to take it back "It looks better on you, anyway."   
Felix wanted to tell him right then and there that he was in love with him. He swallowed back a sudden bout of tears and shoved the sweater in his hands before quickly turning around and leaving as fast as he could.

_Why would you ever kiss me?  
I'm not even half as pretty  
You gave her your sweater, it's just polyester  
But you like her better  
Wish I were Heather_

Felix watched, a lump in his throat as Chan tugged her closer by the sweater, the one he tried to give Felix, the one she was now wearing, and pressed his lips against hers. His heart sank and he looked away, wondering if maybe he looked as pretty as her, Chan would notice him.

But that was impossible because Chan only had eyes for her.

_Watch as she stands with her, holding your hand  
Put your arm 'round her shoulder, now I'm getting colder  
But how could I hate her, she's such an angel  
But then again, kinda wish she were dead_

Felix shivered, regretting not bringing his jacket as the icy air bit into his skin. He wants to ask for Chan's sweater again, but she's wearing it.  
His eyes linger on their intertwined fingers, his own icy ones trembling. She offers him the sweater but he refuses icily, wishing he didn't catch the flash of hurt in her eyes. 

It won't smell like Chan anymore.   
It'll smell like her.

God, he hates her. He has no reason to, she's sweet and kind and pretty and she's Chan's. 

_She's got you mesmerised while I die_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
